<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Summer of 2017 (You Caught My Heart) by kkaebs614</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416749">That Summer of 2017 (You Caught My Heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebs614/pseuds/kkaebs614'>kkaebs614</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, cute yuan, vlogger baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebs614/pseuds/kkaebs614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a travel vlogger, Baekhyun has been to so many places. But there’s one he would never forget. </p>
<p>The place where he conceived Yuan. It was a one night stand, but Baekhyun never regretted Yuan. </p>
<p>And now he’s back in the very same place with his son in his arms. </p>
<p>What are the odds of Baekhyun meeting his baby daddy at the second time? At the very same place?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Summer of 2017 (You Caught My Heart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokobopbixtch/gifts">kokobopbixtch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I’m back with a fluffy fic! We all love Prince Park Chanyeol do we? I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Gunes baby, I hope you like this! Enjoy reading loves and Happy Valentines Day! May we all find our own Prince Chanyeol someday❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer of 2017</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, wanderers! I’m currently at Island Phoenix, sounds cool, right? Many of you have been commenting that I should visit the island and coincidentally, one of the hotels here contacted me and offered me free lodging so tada! Here I am. I will stay here for three days. Let me show you guys around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byun Baekhyun was a vlogger. At a tender age of 17, he started his own youtube channel. He was struggling on what content he should share at first and then he shared his family’s travels and his account blew up because of his straightforwardness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun can make or break a place. Everything he recommends will surely let your jaw hang wide open in amazement and if he said not to go to a certain place, then you surely shouldn’t go. You’ll just waste your time and money, just like what Baekhyun said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a force to be reckoned with. Everywhere Baekhyun went, he was offered the greatest of services. Everyone wants to impress him, knowing that by having Baekhyun speaking highly of them would mean good for their business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was his first time to be invited to Island Phoenix. It was an island by the south coast, between South Korea and Japan. Contrary to the two country’s weather conditions, the island has tropical weather because it was almost near the Philippines. It was perfect for a summer getaway. It was once a private island, but it was said that the owner had seen a potential and decided to open the place to the public and they were absolutely right because business has been booming since then. The locals were offered jobs and the beautiful sights that the island offered were enjoyed by the public. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And…. here is my hotel room! It’s quite big, right? The mattress is really soft! Oh, excuse my mess, I haven’t unpacked my things yet. Let’s see the bathroom. Tada! There’s a jacuzzi here and they gave me lots of bath bombs because they said they watched my videos and they know that I like it. I like it here so far. Everyone’s nice and the locals look so happy welcoming the tourists. For now, I’ll give this place an eight. Good bye for now, wanderers! Let me enjoy my first night here, first! Love lots!” He waved and blew a kiss at the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun shut off his camera and plopped down on the mattress. That two-hour flight exhausted him. Drinking your ass off the night before your flight seemed like a good idea until you barf all the way to the airport and on the whole plane ride. The vlogger sighed. He will just sleep his first night away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Baekhyun’s second day, he just walked around the seaside and visited the cave that everyone seems so enamoured about. He also visited the shops and bought souvenirs for his friends and family. He also bought some things for his fans because he promised that he will do a giveaway once he’s back home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked around all day with his camera and even included some clips of the tourists playing in the white sand of the island. Baekhyun sat on the hammock at his hotel room’s balcony, he has a wine glass in his hand and he’s looking towards the vast ocean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would live here if he were to be honest because it’s so peaceful and beautiful. The sky also looked so clear from where he sat. The stars that dotted the night sky looked so magnificent. Baekhyun swore that he would come back. Going to Island Phoenix requires a lot of money but it was surely worth it. The view was out of this world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun stood up to clean his mess, he knows that he could just call someone to clean it all up, but why bother when Baekhyun can do it by himself? Contrary to what the media paints him to be, Byun Baekhyun was kind. He’s not rude at all. He just told the truth about those tourist spots because he doesn’t want his fans to waste their money. If being honest means you’re rude, then Baekhyun can’t help it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Baekhyun finished cleaning his mess and doing his skincare routine, Baekhyun edited his videos and uploaded them on his youtube channel. Tomorrow will be his last day, he will spend it wisely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No cameras. No fans. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just Baekhyun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Baekhyun woke up feeling rather excited and giddy. That day will be spent as his healing time. He booked a two-hour full body massage in a spa and after that, he will try to make some woven baskets with the locals, then he will spend his last night at the hotel’s bar, drinking his worries away. He won’t drink a lot though because he still has a flight in the afternoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun knew better than to drink so much before a flight </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his plans all laid out, Baekhyun made his way outside, feeling refreshed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First stop, the spa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun stretched his arms, his body felt so light after that massage at the spa, he felt so taken care of. Baekhyun loved pampering himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun walked to the tree house that the locals built just for tourists. It’s not a tree house per se, but rather, a large oval-shaped hut built from woods and coconuts. It was refreshing and the hut had a great view of the sea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sat down in front of an old woman who instantly smiled at him and Baekhyun beamed at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grandma taught Baekhyun how to make woven baskets and bags that they would later sell to the tourists. Baekhyun found it hard at first, but he successfully made one bag and the grandma was rather proud of his work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck, a telltale sign that he was shy, as the grandma praised him for what he created. He felt shy because he thought that he just slowed the grandma down with his constant questions. Nonetheless, Baekhyun was proud of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because the grandma was too enamoured by Baekhyun’s charms, he gave him a free necklace with stones. The grandma said that if Baekhyun wears that, he will be constantly blessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the basket-making, Baekhyun made his way back to his hotel room, he will first take a nap before fixing himself and going down the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sat down on a bar stool. He was dressed in his white silky button down with the first three buttons opened, revealing his milky white chest. He also donned his tightest leather pants and paired it off with his Chanel combat boots. He put eyeliner on his eyes to make it look bigger and topped it off with a smokey eyeshadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what completed Baekhyun’s look was the elegant choker on his neck that screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>submissive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was cream-colored and in the middle of it was a white pearl. Byun Baekhyun looks ethereal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just ten minutes since Baekhyun graced the bar with his presence yet he was already given  five free drinks from different men. Of course he did not entertain any of them, he wasn’t in the mood for flirting tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed, he liked travelling alone, but sometimes it gets lonely too. He has many fans, yes, but sometimes Baekhyun just wants to hide away from them all. From the comments, the fame, the spotlight. Sometimes it gets tiring, but it also makes Baekhyun happy and that’s what pushes him through to keep on going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun decided to push the thought off of his mind. He was here to have fun, and fun he will have. He called on the bartender and ordered his first drink for tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun ordered a mimosa for his first drink, it was a fruity drink with little alcohol, just enough to make Baekhyun tipsy after his fifth glass. After shaking his nerves, Baekhyun made his way on the dance floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because of the smaller male’s undeniable beauty, he attracted a lot of attention. He was a famous vlogger, yes, but he doubts anyone here even knows who he was because they were mostly foreigners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun started to sway his hips left and right, accentuating his curves and his ass. He wasn’t there to get laid, but it wouldn’t hurt to flaunt his assets, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun then suddenly felt a presence behind him and he was guessing that it was a man, since his curves and his face screams that he’s a carrier, women won’t approach him. The man put his hands on his waist and pulled him rather roughly closer to his chest. Baekhyun felt quite uncomfortable when the stranger breathed on his neck and palmed his ass so he tried to wiggle away, but the stranger wouldn’t let go of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun was tipsy, but he was still conscious enough to fight this stranger. When Baekhyun was about to turn back to scowl at the disgusting man, someone had already pulled the stranger off of him. Baekhyun turned around to look at what’s happening and he saw a gorgeous man grabbing the stranger by his collar and pulling him off of the vlogger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vlogger was stunned when the stranger suddenly turned around and punched the man who pulled him off of him. The bar was in chaos after the scene took place and Baekhyun can see the bouncers making their way towards them. The handsome man who helped him did not fight back, so Baekhyun grabbed his hand and pulled him to the exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were running.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ran and ran, but from who? Baekhyun doesn’t know. From what? Baekhyun doesn’t know either, he just pulled the stranger with him, their hands still intertwined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After quite some time, the two stopped running and Baekhyun turned to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsome </span>
  </em>
  <span>stranger that he pulled along with him. The two of them were panting like crazy, why did they even run in the first place? Baekhyun looked at the stranger just as the stranger lifted his gaze to scan his surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their gazes locked and the two of them bursted out laughing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for saving my ass back there, Mister…..?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. And you are?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Byun Baekhyun.” The vlogger smiled, offering his hand. Chanyeol took it and the two laughed yet again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The night is still young, Mr. Chanyeol. Do you want to drink with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? I think we just got chased out of that bar.” Chanyeol laughed under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go to my hotel room and I’ll just order room service. You look trustworthy so let’s go and if ever you plan on killing me, you should know that I’m well known. My fans will come for you ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed. “I won’t, and if ever you’re the one who’s gonna kill me, then my people will never let you live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your people? What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. So, what hotel are you staying at?” Chanyeol brushed the vlogger’s question off and Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind, it’s not like he’s interested in this man’s life. He just wanted a friend for the night and this man seems trustworthy enough to be one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit. I stay in that hotel.” The vlogger slapped his own forehead. Just why did they run so much?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did you run outside? You should’ve just gone to your room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! Ugh, let’s go back.” The two laughed. Tipsy Baekhyun was a happy one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two spent the entire walk to the hotel by throwing questions at each other. Just the typical ones, Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol wasn’t answering anything about his family, but he shrugged it off yet again. Maybe this Chanyeol guy still doesn’t trust him. They were mere strangers to each other not an hour ago, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the two arrived at Baekhyun’s hotel room, Chanyeol noticed the vlogging camera lying around at the edge of the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So this man must be the vlogger. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol hummed. He can see the little thing at the corner of his eyes, fumbling with the telephone and ordering room service. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the call, Baekhyun took a seat beside him on his bed. They weren’t talking, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Baekhyun would dare say that it was rather comforting, that the taller’s presence was comforting. Baekhyun felt safe and at ease with him. He doesn’t even feel like a stranger. Baekhyun feels like he’s known Chanyeol all his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of sitting in complete silence, the doorbell rang. It must be the room service. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stood up to approach the bellboy and took what they ordered. The bellboy told them that he will prepare the table for them, but the two insisted that they will do it instead. It was an easy thing to do, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><span>Baekhyun was about to sit down when Chanyeol held him by his shoulders. The vlogger was confused for a moment when he noticed that Chanyeol was pulling his chair for him. </span><em><span>What</span></em> <em><span>a  gentleman. </span></em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Baekhyun said, blushing. This suddenly felt like a date, but instead of wine, they will be drinking tequila and would be getting drunk out of their minds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol sat down in front of him and the taller eyed the drinks that Baekhyun ordered. He cocked his head to the right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s a lot of drinks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s….. that’s a lot.” Chanyeol said, impressed by the amount of alcohol that the smaller had ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kinda have gone too far on this one, huh?” The vlogger laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not finish this, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t drink that much. Just two shots. I have a flight tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. So, you’re going home already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Tonight’s my last night here.” Baekhyun shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, let’s make your last night memorable! Let’s drink!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun told himself not to drink too much, but before he knew it, he was already on his fifth shot and his face and ass were burning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled, “Hey Chanyeol, wanna do a body shot?” The vlogger slurred, giggling so much. Chanyeol, who was equally just as drunk, agreed immediately. “But we don’t have lemon and salt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s call someone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While waiting for the bellboy to bring the lemon and salt, the two continued to drink and so by the time the bellboy arrived, the two were already shit-faced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so, here’s the lemon, the salt, and of course the tequila. Do you want to go first?” Baekhyun asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you should go first.” Chanyeol answered, sprawled on the bed like a starfish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Baekhyun wobbled as he walked and he stumbled on a pair of sweats that was on the floor. Chanyeol laughed at him. Baekhyun pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop laughing, idiot. Ugh, help me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol stood up and pulled Baekhyun from where he was sitting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They wobbled as they walked and they laughed as they went. The two sat on Baekhyun’s bed and the smaller started applying salt at Chanyeol’s neck without even saying anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It tickles.” Chanyeol laughed. Annoyed, Baekhyun abruptly pushed the lemon into Chanyeol’s mouth, completely silencing the taller one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulled the cap of tequila open and chugged down a mouthful while Chanyeol was watching him with hawk eyes. Baekhyun scrunched his nose at the bitter taste. He crawled to where Chanyeol was sitting and leaned forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol gulped. He suddenly doesn’t feel that drunk anymore. Baekhyun slid his tongue on Chanyeol’s neck, collecting the salt on there, but what should have been just a simple swipe of a tongue became full-on sucking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol held back his moans. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit, the vlogger was sucking hickeys on his neck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulled his face out of the taller’s neck and the sight that greeted him was so lewd. Chanyeol had his eyes closed and he was breathing hard, his whole face was flushed and he was still biting on the slice of lemon. Baekhyun leaned down to suck on the lemon in the taller’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulled away to remove the lemon and he was about to kiss Chanyeol again when the latter stopped him. Baekhyun was confused, did he do something wrong? Perhaps, Chanyeol didn’t like it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vlogger was about to scramble away when Chanyeol held his wrist, stopping him from going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my turn now. Take off your shirt.” Baekhyun’s eyes were wide open, his head was spinning. Chanyeol’s voice was now an octave lower than before. And the taller already had a deep voice but Baekhyun decided that Chanyeol’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>bedroom voice</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds the best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vlogger slowly took his top off, popping the buttons open one by one. He peered at Chanyeol through his lashes and found out that the taller had been watching him with keen lustful eyes, drinking in his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lay down.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The taller commanded and Baekhyun obliged. Chanyeol put salt all over Baekhyun’s left nipple and he made the smaller bite on the lemon after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol stood up to look at Baekhyun carefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The vlogger looks so perfect like that. With his whole body flushed and his chest heaving so much. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks so delectable. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol chugged the remaining contents of the tequila — which wasn’t a lot — and crawled to where Baekhyun was sprawled on the middle of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Baekhyun and when the smaller nodded his head, Chanyeol began his tirade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s areola before sucking on them. He circled his tongue on the nub to gather the remaining salt and he sucked with utmost care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol made his way up and sucked on the lemon. He threw away the lemon after and kissed Baekhyun on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were now exchanging saliva. It was so filthy but they didn’t care, they were so turned on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol broke the kiss and pecked Baekhyun’s forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The action was so sweet and Baekhyun’s heart skipped even in his drunken stupor.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then he slowly made his way down, sucking and marking Baekhyun’s neck. The vlogger could only moan in response. His hands found their way in Chanyeol’s hair and he gripped, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought Chanyeol wouldn’t like that, but it wasn’t the case at all. Chanyeol moaned and his sucking went a bit harder. Chanyeol continued making his way down and his mouth found his nipples yet again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol took his right nipple into his mouth, not forgetting to give the other one the same attention by twisting and pulling on it with his thumb and index finger. Baekhyun couldn’t help but moan. He put his hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds, but Chanyeol noticed it and he wasn’t pleased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hide your moans, sweetheart. It sounds lovely.” He pulled Baekhyun’s hands away from his mouth and he kissed his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol held the waistband of Baekhyun’s jeans and he looked up to the latter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Consent is so fucking sexy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun just nodded his head because he couldn’t find his own voice. The gorgeous man above him had rendered him speechless. Chanyeol then pulled Baekhyun’s zipper down and proceeded to take off the vlogger’s pants along with his underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun was now completely naked under him. He was such a feast and Chanyeol can’t wait to devour him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun bit his index fingers. Why isn’t Chanyeol saying anything? He suddenly grew nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beautiful. You look so beautiful, Baekhyun.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol groaned in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller man stood up and got off the bed. He began tossing away his clothes and pulling down his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes followed his every movement and once the taller pushed his jeans down, Baekhyun’s jaw dropped open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol wasn’t wearing any underwear and his dick is so fucking big. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what you see, baby?” Chanyeol smirked, looking smug. The vlogger blushed but he managed to squeak out an almost inaudible </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol positioned himself in between Baekhyun’s parted legs. “Do you have a lube and a condom?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I….. I don’t. Just use my moisturizer, it’s in the night stand. I don’t have any condoms either. It’s alright. Just do it raw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m clean, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em><span>“Then</span></em> <em><span>hurry up, please.”</span></em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On all fours, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like Baekhyun’s body wasn’t his anymore. He obeyed whatever Chanyeol was saying like he was meant to be ordered around by him in bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Baekhyun was so turned on. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun immediately went on all fours and Chanyeol grabbed a pillow on Baekhyun’s bed, pushing it into Baekhyun’s front. The pillow was acting as a leverage to not make Baekhyun fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun spread his legs wider when he felt Chanyeol’s fingers circling his hole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Your pussy looks so fucking lovely, baby. I bet it tastes as delicious as it looks.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol dove forward as soon as he finished his sentence. Baekhyun screamed while Chanyeol ate his hole as if he was a starved man. The taller was alternately kissing and sucking his hole as if he was making out with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-don’t…… stop. Please!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol pushed his tongue inside and he groaned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun was so delicious. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh….. Chanyeol… Please…. D-dont stop. Ahhh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Baekhyun. You taste </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol flipped Baekhyun over as if he weighed nothing and Baekhyun was secretly enjoying being treated like a ragged doll. Chanyeol spread Baekhyun's legs wider and pushed it upwards, almost bending Baekhyun in half. Then he leaned down and continued to eat him out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...Oh God… C-Chanyeol fuck…. Ahhh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s cock and smeared the precum, all the while, eating the smaller out. After a few pumps, Baekhyun came. Chanyeol kissed and sucked his hole one last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s thighs before biting on them, making the smaller moan in sensitivity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I’m putting one finger in.” Baekhyun nodded his head, eager to feel Chanyeol’s thick fingers inside his hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol dipped four of his fingers in Baekhyun’s moisturizer, coating them enough to not hurt the smaller with the intrusion. Chanyeol slowly slid his finger in and Baekhyun gasped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol’s finger was so much thicker than his. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. Ahhhh. A-another one please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol added another finger and before Baekhyun knew it, the taller already had four of his fingers pistoning inside him. Chanyeol curled his fingers and Baekhyun screamed as Chanyeol finally found his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh. There! There! Oh my God, Chanyeol. Don’t s-stop. Ahhhh. Fuck. So good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol continued on </span>
  <span>finger-fucking</span>
  <span> Baekhyun with all his might. His wrist was flicking like crazy. “I- I’m coming!” The vlogger drawled out and he whined when Chanyeol pulled his fingers out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! Ahhh, put your cock in! Ahhh. I want your cock. Chanyeol…..</span>
  <em>
    <span> please</span>
  </em>
  <span>….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol coated his nine-inch cock with the moisturizer, stroking it to full hardness while Baekhyun watched him with half-lidded eyes. Baekhyun watched him with half-lidded eyes that were blown wide with lust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly guided it to Baekhyun’s eager hole. The two moaned when the head of Chanyeol’s cock catched on Baekhyun’s rim. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, it felt so fucking good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol carefully eased himself inside the wet cunt and Baekhyun was starting to run out of patience, the taller was taking way too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vlogger circled his legs around the taller’s waist, digging his heels on Chanyeol’s backside with such strong force that he managed to push Chanyeol all the way in. Baekhyun gasped at the intrusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts so good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol groaned, planting his face on Baekhyun’s neck as he kissed and sucked on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, your insides feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>immaculate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could stay here forever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Ahhhh, you’re so tight, Baek.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled, unconsciously clenching his hole and the two </span>
  <span>men</span>
  <span> moaned</span>
  <span> in unison</span>
  <span>. “Can I move now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol braced himself as he took Baekhyun’s legs and positioned them on his shoulders, almost folding the smaller in half. Chanyeol pulled his dick out and slammed it all the way in, making Baekhyun scream loudly. He can feel the head of Chanyeol’s cock inside his lower stomach, it was protruding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahhh, Chanyeol. You feel so good. Ahhh. F-faster.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck. You’re so tight. Are you trying to cut off my dick? Ahhh. Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol held onto the headboard and he fucked the smaller with renewed vigor. Their pace was animalistic and Baekhyun was drooling from too much pleasure. His eyes rolled upwards and his mouth hung open as Chanyeol thrusted inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol twisted Baekhyun’s right nipple and took the left one in his mouth, ultimately driving Baekhyun into his second orgasm. The smaller’s legs fell down on its current position on Chanyeol’s shoulders, his thighs are shaking non-stop because of oversensitivity and his mouth was parted with a silent scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The feeling was out of this world. Baekhyun almost felt like he had gone unconscious. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s hips started to falter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The taller was almost done. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to pull out when Baekhyun circled his legs on his waist yet again, stopping him from pulling out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-Baek I——,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cum inside.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Chanyeol was so close he couldn't bother thinking twice about the consequences of what Baekhyun had said. He painted the inside of Baekhyun’s walls with his cum and he continued thrusting, riding his orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed Baekhyun and the smaller responded tiredly, almost asleep. Chanyeol pulled out and watched as his cum oozed outside. He dipped his fingers and put it back inside, chuckling when Baekhyun’s hole and thighs twitched in oversensitivity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun’s breath evened out. He made his way to the bathroom and picked a basin of water and a tablecloth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped the vlogger clean before tucking him to sleep and he kissed his forehead. He picked a sticky note and left his number on it, with a scribble that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I had fun. I would like to know you better, sweetheart. Call me. +820XXXXXXXX.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Chanyeol left and went to his own villa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t stay out all night. His bodyguards will probably go batshit crazy if they found out that he had snuck out again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun woke up the next day feeling sore. He squinted his eyes and grabbed his phone at the bedside table. His eyes widened when he noticed the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck he’s going to be late for his flight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun went to the bathroom to fix himself, groaning when he saw the hickies that littered his body but mostly at the ones on his neck and chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he sleep with a beast last night? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A gorgeous beast, Baekhyun thought, chuckling to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun gathered his things and checked his luggage one last time, making sure that he had everything with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sadly, in Baekhyun’s haste, he failed to notice the notes beside his lamp shade.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— 3 years later —</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuan! Baby, stop running. Come on, let’s go now or we’ll be late for our flight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byun Baekhyun, 25, a vlogger and a single father. Who would’ve thought that the fateful night three years ago would lead to this? Certainly not Baekhyun’s drunk self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Baekhyun did not regret anything. No, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>thankful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because aside from being a known vlogger, Baekhyun’s greatest dream was to be a father. He loves children and now he has his own. His fans don't know that though. It’s not like he’s ashamed of having Yuan, oh God </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s just afraid of what other people might say about his son. If the harsh words were for him, he could take it, but if it’s for his son, he can’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuan was born out of wedlock and for a country that was so close-minded about that, they will surely throw some hurtful words to Yuan. Baekhyun can’t risk that, but he also can’t keep Yuan a secret forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Byun Baekhyun has decided that he will finally introduce him to everyone. His vlog for that trip will be composed of him introducing Yuan to his fans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small part of Baekhyun was hoping that the stranger who gave him Yuan would also watch his vlog, so he’ll know about Yuan’s existence. He’s not hoping for much, but Yuan deserves to know his other father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun huffed as he and his son finally sat down on their respective seats on the plane. Travelling alone with Yuan was exhausting. Considering the fact that his son was now two years old and was overly curious of his surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun eyed Yuan who was slowly drifting off to sleep in his arms. The vlogger booped his son’s nose. He traced the outline of Yuan’s face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuan looks so much like his other father. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no denying that Yuan took after a lot from his other father. From his almond-shaped eyes, the shape of his face, and his gigantic ears, it was like Baekhyun was looking at a mini Chanyeol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing Yuan took from him was his button nose and his thin lips. Baekhyun pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s unfair, I carried you for nine months and you came out looking a lot like him than me.” The vlogger threads his fingers in his son’s scalp. “Well, I’m quite glad that you inherited his great genes though.” Baekhyun chuckled, kissing his son’s cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed as he looked outside. They still have an hour and a half until they land on the island and with that, Baekhyun closes his eyes, joining his son in dreamland. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your highness! Wait up!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckled and continued to swim into the vast ocean. It was almost sunset and the sky was beginning to darken. His guards were being overprotective again. It’s not like Chanyeol would get eaten by sharks. He’s been swimming in these waters ever since he finished college and his parents gifted him the island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swam until he saw a familiar boulder. Once he felt the familiar rocks on his feet, Chanyeol stood up. He climbed on the boulder and propped himself on top. He looked at the vast ocean in front of him and he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the past three years, this has been Chanyeol’s routine. When the sun was about to set, he would snuck past his plethora of guards to swim in the ocean and sit on the boulder — reminiscing and pondering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Park Chanyeol was a prince. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>crown </span>
  </em>
  <span>prince to be exact. Ever since his father, the King, started to receive death threats when Chanyeol was just three years old, the royal family decided that they should keep the Crown Prince’s identity a secret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Chanyeol’s young mind, that sounded absurd. Why can’t he tell anyone that he was a prince? That would’ve been so cool! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as time passed by, Chanyeol realized that it was a good thing. No one’s watching his every move and he felt somewhat free. He doesn’t feel the burden of the crown. But Chanyeol could not run away from his duties forever. Twenty-seven years of hiding his identity and being away from his home country was enough. Besides, they have already terminated the threat that was bothering the monarchy for years. It was safe to come home now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spent most of his time away from his home country. He studied abroad and when he finished his studies, he stayed on the island that his parents gifted him for his graduation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even if he was away, he was still hands-on with his duties and responsibilities to their people. Chanyeol made great contributions in South Korea’s growth and his charities are all over the country. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol slumped his shoulders, if the elders saw him like this, he would’ve lost the crown right then and there. He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks about his princely duties, the way his Father was bugging him to go home, the way his Mother was preparing everything for his eventual arrival, the way his Father would like to introduce him to the citizens as soon as he arrived, how his Mother was already arranging different blind dates for him, and lastly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that vlogger three years ago. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyday, ever since that fateful night, Chanyeol always thought about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. Of Byun Baekhyun. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Chanyeol watches his vlogs, heck, ever since </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> night, Chanyeol has been watching his youtube account like a hawk. But the vlogger hasn’t travelled much for the past three years. He mostly just stayed in South Korea and most of his vlogs are done at home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol misses him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He left a note for Baekhyun that night. Maybe…… maybe he just wasn’t interested in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could always send Baekhyun a message, but would he even notice? Considering that the smaller had thousands of fans who probably messaged him every day? And if Baekhyun was the least bit interested in him, he would’ve called him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But he didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed as he stared at the sun that was almost done setting. The last thing the vlogger uploaded on his channel was a video that said he would be travelling to a special place with a special someone, someone who he would later on reveal in his video. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he already has a boyfriend……. Or a husband. What was Chanyeol doing — waiting for someone who probably doesn’t even remember him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish to see you again, Baekhyun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The prince thought with a heavy heart as he stared at the darkening skies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun and Yuan were currently on the shore. Yuan was busy collecting shells that he would use to decorate his sand castle and Baekhyun was busy filming him. Truth be told, Baekhyun did not go to Island Phoenix to vlog about their trip. He already reviewed it and he does not review the same place twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went there solely to introduce his son to his fans, and what better place to do it than the place where he conceived him? None. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun would upload the video that he took today and then he would turn off his gadgets for the rest of their stay. This vacation was solely for him and Yuan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, don’t run so fast and stop picking up the crabs! They might bite you.” Baekhyun chuckled as Yuan dropped the small crab instantly. His son was too cute to handle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa, I want to live in a castle.” Yuan said, pouting as he finished his sand castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vlogger giggled, recording everything on his vlogging camera. “And why do you want that, Baby? Is our house too small for your liking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not it, Papa.” Yuan pouted his lips even more. “I want to be a prince.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun squished his son’s cheeks, “First, you wanted a castle, now you want to be a prince. That’s too hard for Papa to give, Baby! You’re Papa’s prince though, isn’t that enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Baekhyun’s sad voice, Yuan whipped his head to look at him. He slowly walked, carrying his toys and sat beside his Papa. Yuan caressed Baekhyun’s face and kissed his cheeks. Baekhyun made sure to record everything. His fans will surely love Yuan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough for me, Papa. I love you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, baby. So much.” And Baekhyun cuts the video. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a two-year old, Yuan can already speak so well. Baekhyun guessed that his other father must be a genius. He tried to search for Chanyeol. He searched his name in every social media platform but he did not find a Park Chanyeol who looked like his lifesaver anywhere. It’s either he wasn’t using social media (which Baekhyun doubts because who doesn’t use social media these days?) or he gave Baekhyun a fake name. Baekhyun was leaning more on the latter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed as he tossed their belongings in their bag. The sky was beginning to get dark so Baekhyun deemed it was enough playtime for Yuan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun was holding Yuan’s hand as they walked to where they were staying. The vlogger and his son were happily skipping on their steps when a group of men in black suits and a whole bunch of maids suddenly flocked the way. Who even wears suits on an island? And who needs that many maids? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must be a spoiled rich brat, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The father-son duo could not do anything, but to get out of their way. They seem to be in a rush. Baekhyun shrugged and continued walking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Highness, it’s so cold!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Highness, put on this towel!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Highness, don’t do that again please! We must ensure your safety first!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Highness, let’s go back to the house so you can keep warm.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun can hear the maids stressing over their boss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t it too extreme to make your employees call you, Your Highness? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That man must be a weirdo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At a distance, Baekhyun can hear a faint laughter followed by an </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Baekhyun thought that the man’s voice sounded awfully familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to turn his head to finally look at the commotion when Yuan tugged on his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa, I’m hungry.” Yuan looked up at him, using his puppy eyes. Oh God, his son was so cute. Thank heavens for Chanyeol’s great genes, the vlogger thought. Baekhyun bended to kiss his son’s cheeks, “Me too, baby. So, let’s go eat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Papa!” Yuan beamed. Baekhyun ruffled his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol shivered as the cold wind hit him. He was sitting on the hammock that was strategically placed on the balcony of his room, facing the vast ocean and the midnight sky. Chanyeol loved to sit by himself on the hammock every night. That’s the only time his bodyguards would leave him alone without him having to sneak past them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed as he opened his iPad. He opened YouTube and went to Baekhyun’s channel. There’s no new videos so Chanyeol did what he had done for the last three years. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Binge watch Baekhyun’s videos. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Crown Prince was on his fourth video when a notification popped up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun uploaded a new vlog.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his heart drumming inside his chest, Chanyeol clicked the link. His eyes skimmed over the title and Chanyeol swore he just heard his heart breaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Meet my babylove❤️” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The video started with Baekhyun filming the ocean and its calm waves and it somewhat calmed Chanyeol’s nerves. The camera shifted and it focused on Baekhyun’s smiling face. The prince has always thought that the vlogger was beautiful, but now, he looked absolutely stunning. Chanyeol saw contentment, love, and happiness on his face and he decided that Baekhyun looks best like that. It doesn’t matter if he’ll end up breaking his heart with this video. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just seeing Baekhyun’s smile was enough for him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, wanderers, you have been a great part of my journey and thanks to your constant support, I was able to come this far. I did not intend to keep this from you, but I wanted to keep him a secret for a while. I wanted to keep him to myself because I want to protect him, you know? I love him so much and I wanted to keep him away from prying eyes, but now I’m ready. I trust you all to love him as much as you love me, because he is a part of me and I would do anything for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s heart was breaking. Every word that Baekhyun said was like a stab</span>
  <span> to</span>
  <span> his heart. He already lost his chance. He was too late. But he kept watching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun’s smile was too gorgeous not to watch, even if it hurts.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The camera shifted and it showed Baekhyun’s feet that were buried in the sand, he wiggled it playfully and shifted the camera back to his face. “Are you wondering where I am right now? I’m at Island Phoenix.” Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol’s heart started beating faster at the new information. “I’m back after three years. This place is very special to me, guys. You’ll know why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vlogger stood up and he shifted the camera. It was now showing the sand that he’s currently walking on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun stopped and the video was now showing a sand castle. The camera jostled a bit until it settled on a kid’s back. The child was busy decorating his sand castle with shells and Baekhyun chuckled as he called the little boy’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yuan, what are you doing?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The little boy whipped his head to look straight at the camera and Chanyeol swore that his heart stopped beating.  He was confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is Baekhyun hanging out with my two-year old self?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m building a sand castle, Papa!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt like the wind was knocked out of his lungs. He was frozen in his seat as he continued to stare at the little boy’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For me?” Baekhyun asked, feigning surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s for us! Yuan is Papa’s prince!” The kid replied, smiling proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you are!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The camera shifted again and it was now showing Baekhyun’s face. “That’s my son, Yuan. I want you guys to meet him. I thought about how I would introduce him to all of you and I realized that a video was the best way. I told you that Island Phoenix was a special place for me, right? Well, it’s because this place has given me the greatest gift that I could ever receive. It gave me Yuan. I know some of you may find me irresponsible for what happened, but let me tell you this. Even if Yuan wasn’t planned, I did not regret having him one bit. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun was teary eyed, his emotions were so transparent at that moment, “So guys, I hope Yuan captured your heart just like he captured mine when he first opened his eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From then on, the video was just full of Yuan as he played on the sand. It even showed them a clip of Yuan kissing Baekhyun’s cheeks. Chanyeol finds the gesture so sweet. The video ended with Baekhyun and Yuan’s hands intertwined as they swung it while walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s head was spinning. He swore he just saw his own self back there. His heart was beating so fast at the probability that he had a son with Baekhyun. Chanyeol stood up from where he was sitting.The crown prince walked until he was in front of his assistant’s room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked insistently and as soon as the door swung open, he said, “Find where Byun Baekhyun is staying. I don’t care if you need to turn this whole island upside down. Just…… just look for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The assistant could only nod as he watched Chanyeol walk away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been two days since Chanyeol watched the video about Baekhyun’s son. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their son. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he hasn’t found them yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His workers are doing their best to look for Byun Baekhyun, but it’s not like they could barge in hotels and ask for their customers’ names. It was an invasion of privacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol can’t even use the “I own this island” card because he liked leading a simple life. Quite a dream for a prince like him, don’t you think?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, they’re doing the best they can with the resources they have. The vlogger hasn’t uploaded anything ever since he posted that video and Chanyeol was starting to lose his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if they have already gone back home? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Chanyeol walked on the seashore. The sun was high up in the sky, but it wasn’t hot because the breeze was cold. Chanyeol’s bodyguards were watching him from a safe distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol was humming under his breath as he walked, his thoughts were full of Baekhyun and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuan. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled, Baekhyun picked a great name for their kid. Yuan means </span>
  <em>
    <span>merciful. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol was about to head back when he saw a little boy crouching in the sand, building a sand castle. His heart started to beat faster. He walked closer and as if the little boy could feel his stare, he turned his head towards Chanyeol’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They locked eyes and Chanyeol’s heart stopped beating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Yuan. It’s his son. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol watched as Yuan stood up and ran to someone. The crown prince was rooted on his spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuan ran to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After three years, Chanyeol finally saw him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Papa! Someone’s copying my face!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol heard Yuan saying, </span>
  <span>lips turned into an adorable pout</span>
  <span>. The crown prince chuckled at Yuan’s cuteness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at Yuan all confused. “What do you mean, Baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! That mister is copying my face!” Yuan pouted some more as he pointed at Chanyeol’s direction. Baekhyun’s breath hitched as his eyes landed on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The crown prince made his way to the father-son duo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped in front of them. “Hi. It’s….. It’s nice to see you again, Baekhyun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, C-Chanyeol.” Yuan looked up at the adults that were staring at each other. Yuan tugged on Chanyeol’s hand and the latter looked down to meet his son’s gaze. “Mister, why are you copying my face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><span>The two adults burst into laughter. They both had a fond smile painted on their faces. Yuan pouted. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, his gaze saying, </span><em><span>We have a lot to talk about,</span></em> <span>to which Baekhyun nodded. </span></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol took them to his villa. To say that his helpers were shocked was an understatement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prince finally found him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol led Baekhyun and Yuan to the drawing room, the vlogger and his son were in awe. The place was </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s so luxurious and Baekhyun’s doing his best to make Yuan stay still because he’s afraid that he would end up breaking something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baek, can we let Yuan play with Mr. Kim while we talk? Is…. Is that alright?” The vlogger nodded, they really needed to talk without Yuan there to distract him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s butler went to the room and took Yuan from them. He was shocked at first. He was the crown prince’s butler ever since he was a baby. He witnessed the crown prince grow and he’s sure this baby looks exactly the same as the two-year old crown prince who once hid from him and almost got him fired from his job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The butler nodded at the crown prince as he took Yuan in Baekhyun’s arms. He understood what’s going on. After Yuan and Chanyeol’s butler got out of the room, the two sat in complete silence. They have a lot to say, but they don’t know where to start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol took a deep breath and looked at Baekhyun’s eyes. “He’s mine, isn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it quite obvious by now?” The vlogger said with a teasing smile on his face. The crown prince smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to hear it from you. Look, Baekhyun. I want to be present in his life. I missed what? Two years of his life, but if you don’t want that…….” Chanyeol trailed off, if Baekhyun doesn’t want that, he doesn’t know what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want that. Yuan deserves to know his other father and you deserve to know Yuan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded. “Why….. Why didn’t you contact me?” The crown prince asked. His voice was laced with sadness and insecurity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vlogger chuckled, startling Chanyeol. Did he say something funny? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I searched for you in every social media platform, Chanyeol. I did not find you anywhere though, how could I contact you? I thought you gave me a fake name or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t use sns. Besides, I left you my number that night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did?!” Baekhyun gasped. “I didn’t see it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left a sticky note beside your lampshade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I woke up late and I was about to be late for my flight. I did not notice it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckled. “And here I was, pining over you for the past three years, wondering why the beautiful vlogger didn’t contact me at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just say?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I am pining over you, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>waited</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you. Baek, you enticed me. Was it weird for me to say that I fell in love with you at first sight? I spent the last three years watching your vlogs and wondering when we’ll meet again. You know, my heart broke when you said you’ll introduce someone special in your vlog. I thought you already have a husband or something.” Chanyeol chuckled. “And then you introduced Yuan. Did you know that my first thought was that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell am I doing there?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The vlogger giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed. “I knew he was mine the first time I saw him. I bothered everyone to look for you, you know? I almost turned this whole island upside down just to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait. How… How did you know I was a vlogger? I can’t remember telling you about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I noticed your camera that night and I knew a vlogger was coming to my island that time. I thought it’s you and I was right. You gave me your name and I searched it. Your recommendations are all over the internet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded his head, but he stopped and looked at Chanyeol with wide eyes when he noticed something. “Wait what….. Your island?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye—,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Highness, he keeps on crying and asking for his Papa. I’m sorry.” Mr. Kim went ahead and passed Yuan to Baekhyun who’s very confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Thank you, Mr. Kim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Highness.” Mr. Kim closed the door behind him as he went out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vlogger’s head was spinning. Why does everyone keep calling Chanyeol, Your Highness? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this the weird man from days before?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>No wonder, his voice sounded so familiar. And did he just say that he owns the island?! What has Baekhyun gotten himself into?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun and saw that the latter had his eyes wide open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crown prince chuckled. “As I was saying, yes, this is my island. My parents gifted it to me when I graduated college.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What….. Oh God. What kind of kdrama am I in? Are you a chaebol or something?” Baekhyun gasped. “Are you a mafia?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! No!” The crown prince chuckled, it seems like Baekhyun has been watching too many movies lately. “I’m a prince. A crown prince to be exact. I’m the heir to the throne of South Korea. I’m actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>your prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Chanyeol winked at Baekhyun who’s about to pass out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘prince’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yuan looked at Chanyeol, “You’re a prince? Like Yuan!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a prince. Very good, baby!” Chanyeol took Yuan from Baekhyun’s hands who was still gaping like an idiot. He was ready to faint right then and there. He can’t believe it. Did he just have a son with a prince? Yuan has royal blood? Yuan is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prince?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuan, do you want to know why mister’s copying your face?” Yuan looked up at Chanyeol with curious eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m your daddy. You’re actually the one who copied my face, kiddo.” The crown prince chuckled. Yuan gasped dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Papa! Is that true? Yuan has a daddy now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun snapped out of his trance when he heard his son’s voice. “Yes, baby.” He smiled, a little forced. His head was still spinning from all the information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baek, I’m serious. I want to spend time with Yuan, and you also. I’ve been waiting for this day for the last three years and I won’t blow my chance again. Would you let me court you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—-..... I don’t know, Chany— Your Highness.This is so sudden.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded. “Please call me Chanyeol. And that’s alright. May I ask you to stay here with me for the meantime though? Let’s say… three months? I’ll go back to Korea in three month’s time. Let’s go back there together and while we’re here, let me win your heart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Baekhyun replied, a little dazed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since Yuan met his daddy, it feels like he forgot about Baekhyun. Of course, Baekhyun’s just exaggerating and being his usual whiny self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuan has been attached to Chanyeol’s hip ever since that day and Baekhyun can only look at them fondly. It’s been a week since then and Yuan’s loving the way Chanyeol’s helpers call him ‘My Prince’ or ‘Your Highness’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Technically, they’re not wrong. They do need to call Yuan that. Baekhyun still can’t believe he slept with a prince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, can we go swim?” Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun who nodded his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if they had already established that Yuan was Chanyeol’s kid as much as he was Baekhyun’s, the taller still always asks for Baekhyun’s consent when it comes to Yuan. They have been staying in Chanyeol’s villa since then. Baekhyun called his family as soon as they had settled in Chanyeol’s villa and they were flabbergasted. Baekhyun did not tell them that Yuan’s dad was a prince yet, but the fact that Baekhyun found him at the same place was enough to blow their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His mother said it was destiny. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, My Prince. Let’s go swim!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun watched as his princes played to their hearts’ content. Wait did he just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>his? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The vlogger shook his head as if dispelling his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chanyeol still hasn't done anything to woo him, it’s not like Baekhyun’s waiting or anything, but Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> say that he will court him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vlogger snapped out of his trance when someone sprinkled water on his face. He looked up and saw Chanyeol looking down at him with a teasing smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My love, are you perhaps daydreaming about me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You wish!” the carrier stuttered, making the crown prince laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so. Let’s go home? It’s starting to get dark.” Baekhyun nodded and started packing their things. Chanyeol stopped him, “Leave it there. Let my maids do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, Baekhyun can’t still believe that he just had a son with a prince. Chanyeol’s living a life that was so different from his. Baekhyun’s worried. His Yuan is the next heir to the throne, would the people accept him wholeheartedly when they knew his carrier was a commoner and Yuan was born out of wedlock? What would the King and Queen say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuan held Baekhyun’s hand and the vlogger snapped out of his trance. He’s been having these thoughts since he decided to stay with Chanyeol for three months, yet he wasn’t saying anything to the taller. He doesn’t want to bother him, for sure Chanyeol has more important things to do than to listen to his worries, Chanyeol is, after all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a crown prince.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked down at his son and he noticed that he was swaying their hands. The vlogger smiled. He looked up and met Chanyeol’s gaze who was holding Yuan’s other hand. The crown prince smiled at him reassuringly, as if he was sensing his worries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at the house, Baekhyun was baffled as to why the taller man led them to the entertainment room rather than the dining area. He shrugged, maybe Chanyeol wanted to watch movies while eating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down and Baekhyun’s heart started beating faster when the screen of Chanyeol’s 70 inch television said, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Calling Mother…..</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun was about to run away when the other line connected and it showed the Queen and the King. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God! He looks as pretty as you described him, Chanyeol!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!” Chanyeol whined, cheeks red from embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Baekhyunee. I’m Chanyeol’s mom. Nice to meet you. Is my son treating you well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wha… Yes, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hush! Just call me mom too! Now, where’s my grandchild?” The Queen asked and the King could only shake his head as he smiled at the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol brought Yuan to his lap. His son was playing by his foot with his toy dinosaurs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my Gosh. Honey! Look! He looks exactly the same as our Chanyeollie. Yuan baby, hi, I’m your Grandma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuan looked at the screen and the two adults at the other line squealed. Baekhyun smiled at last. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They love Yuan. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Yuan. I’m your Grandpa.” The King said, looking at Yuan fondly. He turned his head to look at Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, you’ve done well raising him. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vlogger started to tear up, he hid his face in Chanyeol’s arms and he heard the King and Queen giggling and pointing out how cute he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They conversed for about thirty minutes and when the Monarchs finally dropped the call, Baekhyun released the breath he had been holding. He turned to glare at Chanyeol who was busy watching him with fond eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?! I wasn’t prepared!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want them to meet you when you’re at your most natural. I don’t want you to pretend in front of them, Baby. I want them to like you for who you are. Now that we have my parents’ blessing, I can officially start courting you. How about a midnight walk later for starters, my love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vlogger beamed at Chanyeol. “Alright.” The prince really has his way with words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Chanyeol doesn’t have to try hard after all. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two months have passed and there are only two weeks left until they have to go back to South Korea. The whole nation was shocked and delighted when they heard the announcement that they would soon meet the crown prince. It would be the first time that the crown prince will be shown publicly, but they have heard of all of his charities and projects for the country. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince Chanyeol was already loved by many.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of love, the past two months have been blissful for Baekhyun. Chanyeol never failed to show him how much he cared for him and how badly he wanted to win his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every day, Baekhyun would  wake up to a bouquet of flowers that has different meanings. He won’t admit it to Chanyeol’s face, but those flowers always made his day. He always looked forward to waking up, knowing that Chanyeol has another flower for him to make him smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They always take midnight walks — chaperoned by Chanyeol’s bodyguards of course, but they always kept their distance — and they would lay in the sand watching the night sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol was a prince, yet the dates he had been preparing for Baekhyun were rather simple. It’s not like the smaller doesn’t like it. In fact, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. It was like he’s been going out with the man he met in the past. Not much has changed, except for the fact that he now knew he was a prince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun loved the simple dates that Chanyeol always prepared for him. One time, after Yuan fell asleep, the two snuck out like teenagers from Chanyeol’s bodyguards and went on a night drive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was simple, yet Baekhyun treasures those memories deep inside his heart. He doesn’t know if two months was enough to fall in love, but he surely has feelings for the taller. He loved and appreciated everything he did, but what made him fall even harder was Chanyeol being such a great father to Yuan. His heart swoons in delight when he sees the two in their own world. Baekhyun feels like he was looking at his past, his present, and his future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vlogger woke up and immediately noticed the flowers that were on his bedside table. It was a pale-pink colored rose. It was Baekhyun’s first time seeing those. He took his phone under his pillow and searched for the rose. He still hasn’t checked his other social media accounts so he doesn’t know what his fans think about what he had revealed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After researching for a minute, the vlogger found out that it was called a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Juliet Rose</span>
  </em>
  <span> and was one of the most expensive flowers in the whole world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what made Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat wasn’t the price of the flowers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was the flowers’ meaning. It’s name was taken from the play Romeo and Juliet. The flowers meant that </span>
  <em>
    <span>“even if we came from different worlds, our love is real”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun shed a tear or two. Chanyeol was the sweetest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun took the note that was placed amongst the flowers, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>“See you later, my love” </span>
  </em>
  <span>was written on it. Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol took Yuan on a trip that day, claiming that they will have Daddy-Son bonding. Chanyeol booked Baekhyun an appointment in the spa and that’s where Baekhyun will spend his day. The crown prince told him that he will take Baekhyun somewhere special that night and the vlogger was excited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Chanyeol and Yuan got back home, it was already nighttime. Baekhyun followed Chanyeol with his gaze as the latter signaled that he would just take Yuan to his bed and then they could go on with their date. Yuan must be exhausted, Chanyeol was an active person and their son could only take so much burst of energy. Sometimes, Baekhyun feels like he’s taking care of two children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked up at the sound of Chanyeol going down the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol led him to his car and his bodyguards were about to follow them when the crown prince stopped them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave us alone, just this time, please? We won’t be long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Your Highne--,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts. Let’s go, my love.” Baekhyun only smiled at the guards sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol drove them to a cliff with a great view of the night sky. Baekhyun was in awe. At their position, it feels like he can reach the stars. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to sit down on the hood of his car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol brought his telescope and Baekhyun was watching the stars through it when he felt something cold on his neck. The vlogger looked at Chanyeol who was smiling at him and when he looked down at his neck, a soft smile formed on his lips. He touched it with his hands and he looked up at Chanyeol with teary eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol gave him a necklace with a star-shaped pendant. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this for, Your Highness?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a gift, my love. I realized that I haven’t gotten you any. I was about to buy you a real star, but I know you would be mad if I do that.” Chanyeol chuckled. “So, I bought you one that you can bring anywhere. You shall always remember me when you look at it, my love. And remember that I would stop at nothing to gain your love. You’re my star, Baekhyun. Ever since I met you, you have shone light to my everything. Thank you for giving me a chance to prove my love to you and thank you for Yuan. You two are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, Baekhyun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Chanyeol whipped his head to look at Baekhyun so fast that the smaller thought he even heard a snap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what did you say, my love?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I love you too. Be my boyfriend?” Chanyeol whined, and it reminded Baekhyun of </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>son. It made the vlogger laugh. “I was supposed to ask that, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol got down from where he was sitting and gently pulled Baekhyun. “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Your Highness.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under the light of a thousand stars, Chanyeol and Baekhyun sealed their love with a beautiful kiss. Baekhyun had always dreamed of a perfect kiss and in his head, it would be like fireworks are blowing in the sky. This feels nothing like that, but it was magnificent nonetheless. Even better than what Baekhyun could ever imagine. It was like watching calm waves in the ocean after a long and stressful day…… </span>
  <em>
    <span>so at ease, so comfortable, so serene. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It feels like </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two broke the kiss and Chanyeol connected their foreheads. Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun giggled, feeling like a teenager. “We should go back. Yuan might wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you wish for, my love. Whatever you wish for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The airport was bustling with people. The media took a whiff of the prince’s arrival — thank heavens they don’t know what he looked like — and decided to flock the airport in hopes of seeing someone that was accompanied by a bunch of bodyguards. Chanyeol has thought about that and instead of the usual battalion of bodyguards that he has at his disposal, they have decided to just be accompanied by three that were dressed casually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed as they finally settled inside the car. “Welcome back, Your Highness.”  The driver said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded. “It’s nice to be back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held Baekhyun’s hand throughout the ride to the castle while Yuan was sleeping in his arms. He knew Baekhyun’s worries. It’s a relief that the King and Queen love him and Yuan, but what about the people? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun was nothing but a commoner. And Yuan was born out of wedlock, a product of a one night stand at that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked about it under the stars before they left the island. It was sinking into Baekhyun that once they were back in Korea, they wouldn't be as free as they once were on the island. They will be in constant scrutiny of the public. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He and Yuan will surely be the talk of everyone. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Chanyeol promised that he would protect him and Yuan at any cost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s what he would do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gates opened and Yuan gasped at the amount of people that were lined on their side. The child was fascinated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa, why are there so many people?” Yuan said as he waved at the palace maids. The palace maids shyly waved their hands to Yuan too and it helped Baekhyun feel less worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were waiting for you, Baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Is that true, Daddy?” Yuan gaped at the information, turning to ask his taller father. Baekhyun pouted, why was his son doubting him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crown prince chuckled and ruffled Yuan’s hair. “Yes, kiddo. Be nice to them, alright? Let’s go meet Grandma and Grandpa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>  walked hand in hand until they reached the throne room where Chanyeol’s parents were waiting. The guards opened the door for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, Dad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, it’s nice to see you again, son.” The Queen stood up from her seat and walked towards them. She stopped in front of the trio and gave her son a warm hug. She turned to face Baekhyun. The vlogger’s heart was beating so fast. Maybe the Queen really doesn’t like him. Maybe she’s just being polite in their video chats and she’s only tolerating him because of Yuan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s train of thoughts stopped as the Queen pulled him into a warm hug. “Did you have a nice flight, Baekhyunee? Is my son here taking good care of you and Yuan?” She gasped as if remembering something. “Yuan! Oh, where’s my grandkid?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuan slowly came out of his hiding place from behind his father’s legs. “Hi, Grandma.” He said in a timid voice. The Queen’s eyes turned even softer, if that was possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here. Give Grandma a kiss.” Yuan slowly made his way to her and gave her a shy kiss on the cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had a great flight, mom. His Highness has been nothing but the best to us. He’s doing his best.” Baekhyun finally managed to squeak out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so? I’m glad to know that. You must be starving. Come, come. Let’s eat. I told the cook to prepare all of your favorite food.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The King and the Crown Prince could only watch as the Queen dragged Baekhyun and Yuan to the dining area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back, son.” The King said, tapping Chanyeol’s back gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the lunch which was full of chatter, with the Queen asking them about their stay in the island and everything, the Queen once again dragged Baekhyun and Yuan to the tea room - claiming that they have some serious stuff to talk about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Crown Prince and the King could only shake their head as they laughed quietly. The Queen really seems to love Chanyeol’s little family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Baekhyunee, are you and my son finally dating?” The Queen sipped on her tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, Your Majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen tsked, scowling at the carrier playfully. “I told you to call me Mom, didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” She giggled. She turned to Yuan and whispered, “Yuan, do you want a baby brother or sister?” Baekhyun choked on the piece of cake that he was munching on. The Queen laughed at him. “So, can we expect more royal babies soon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom…” Baekhyun whined, cheeks blushing a deep red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just kidding.” She giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen turned to Baekhyun, her gaze was serious. “Baekhyunee, tomorrow, we’ll introduce Chanyeol to the public as the next ruler. I want you and Yuan to stand beside him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what? Isn’t it too early, Mom?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to introduce you at the same time as Chanyeol. We don’t have to keep you two a secret. If that’s alright with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed, he knew this would happen, but not this soon. Yet, the vlogger figured that it wouldn’t change much. They can’t change the people’s opinions with time. The sooner they get it out there, the sooner they could deal with the repercussions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Baekhyun told the Queen that he’s ready. They would do a press conference in the safety of the castle. The questions will be limited and the press have to submit it beforehand. Any form of slander that will be thrown to the monarchs will be dealt with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun could only hope for everything to turn out fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s fine, Baekhyunee. You don’t need to worry.” The Queen said as she squeezed Baekhyun’s hand reassuringly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything</span>
  <em>
    <span> wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since the press conference, a lot of articles were published by different news articles demeaning the Crown Prince and his family. They were questioning Yuan’s birthright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The monarchy was doing their best to shut down all of those news outlets, but new articles keep coming up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed and closed his eyes as he shut his phone off. He just finished reading the comments on another article. Chanyeol told him not to read anything online for the meantime, but he can’t help it. Baekhyun sighed as he opened his phone and tapped on a new article. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>[Breaking] Can the Crown Prince Do His Job Well? </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With the recent events, the people have begun doubting the monarch. It seems like the Crown Prince has been wasting his time and having fun instead of doing his job as a Crown Prince. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can we really trust him to lead this country someday? The people have labeled him as the ‘Irresponsible Prince’ and perhaps they were right. The Crown Prince wasn’t even married to the famous vlogger. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun did not finish reading the article because it was just full of negativity. He scrolled until he got to the comment section. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[+6527, -263] The Crown Prince doesn’t deserve his title. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[+2819, -173] They should’ve gotten married first!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[+1837, -283] I can’t believe the King and Queen approve of their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[+1938, -167] This country will be led by a b*stard in the future, it’s unbelievable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[+1827, -76] Would the Crown Prince even marry him? I bet he won’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[+2652, -837] I heard that vlogger was rude. If the crown prince ended up marrying him, I think his attitude would be far worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vlogger buried his face in his hands as he cried silently. Yuan was sleeping beside him and he didn't want to wake his son up. Chanyeol was out to God knows where and Baekhyun was tired of dealing with this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The King and Queen decided that Baekhyun and Yuan should stay in the palace with them. It was too dangerous for them outside. Ever since that press conference, the vlogger had always been on edge. He was always crying himself to sleep at night, but when Chanyeol asked him if he was alright, he always said that he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if Chanyeol noticed his red-rimmed eyes, he did not say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun stood and made his way to the en suite bathroom to wash up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s another day. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Crown Prince walked elegantly at the podium. His aura was making the journalists that were present scared. He looked like he was about to chew everyone alive, and maybe he will. He took a seat and gestured to his assistant to quiet down the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol cleared his throat and everyone almost immediately became quiet. “I am not here to take questions. I’m here to address the slander that my family has been dealing with.” The Crown Prince’s gaze turned even more serious and everyone — even his bodyguards who were used to seeing his playful side — visibly gulped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you think that it was irresponsible of me to do that, but isn’t everyone allowed to be happy, no matter if he was a Prince or not? Yes, Yuan might be unexpected, but he wasn’t unwanted. I don’t care if you doubt my leadership skills, I can always prove you wrong, but to call my son and my boyfriend names is beyond me. I would not stand by and watch everyone of you say bad things to my family. I will sue everyone who posted those articles and those who commented demeaning things. Especially those who questioned my son’s birthright and defamed Baekhyun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The journalists went pale at this point, wondering how much time it would take to take every defaming article down, because the Crown Prince clearly would not stand idly by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, if you’re watching, I just want to let you know that I would do everything and anything to keep the light in your eyes. Keep shining, my love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time since the prince got there, he smiled softly, his eyes turning softer and everyone can clearly see how in love he was. These people don't know what they were talking about. They don’t know how many nights Chanyeol longed to have Baekhyun back in his arms. They don’t know how much they love each other. How much they tried to deal with everything to get to where they are now. They don’t know anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Crown Prince turned to look directly at the journalists and with a piercing glare, he said, “I’ll see you in court.” He stood up and began to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going home. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- 5 years later -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun huffed as he took Chanyeol’s offered hands. It was hard to stand by himself due to his condition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun supported his seven months baby bump and placed his left hand on his back. Yes, Baekhyun’s pregnant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>With triplets.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the press conference that Chanyeol did, the people stopped saying mean things to them on the internet. Baekhyun can still hear chatters though, but as he said, time can’t really do much to change people’s opinions. Oh well, at least they respect him and Yuan now. After all, he was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crown Consort </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Yuan was the prince, the next in line after his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got married last year and the King and Queen were so happy that they prepared the grandest wedding in history. The media dubbed Baekhyun as</span>
  <b>
    <em> South Korea’s Own Grace Kelly. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people were quite disappointed that it took them that long to get married, but Baekhyun pushed their opinions out of his mind. That’s what people do, they nitpick on everything, and they talk as if they know everything. Baekhyun has learned to tune out their demeaning voices by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was happy. He was content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they have triplets on the way. They were going to have three princesses. Life was good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol held his right hand as the taller carried a six-year old Yuan on the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready, my love?” The Crown Prince asked as he smiled softly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun beamed. “With you, I always am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grand double doors opened and everyone raised from their seats as they entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their Majesties, Crown Prince Chanyeol, Crown Consort Baekhyun, and Prince Yuan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As a travel vlogger and a husband to the crown prince, Baekhyun has been to so many places, but there’s one he would never forget.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His home.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Right where Chanyeol, Yuan, and their triplets are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— END —</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much Ate Mags for hearing my rants and for beta-ing this story huhu. Thanks to you it doesn’t sound so cringy anymore. I LOVE YOU❤️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>talk to me on twitter @kkaebs614 ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>